Ne pas l'oublier
by lily forever
Summary: Le soir où Rémus a décidé de ne plus être un idiot. Ses reflexions, ses souvenirs... Son amour pour Tonks... et elle, bien sur.. Emily.


_Petit OS sur Rémus et Tonks et Emily (personnage totalement inventé )_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)_

_Bxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Ne pas l'oublier**

Il était assis sur le lit miteux, la tête entre ses mains puissantes, incapable de réfléchir. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient autour de son visage, sans forme, sans même une couleur précise. Il était fatigué, lasse, plus que jamais, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Bien sur, l'ordre avait besoin de lui. Bien sur, il fallait qu'il soutienne Harry et, bien sur, Tonks, la jeune et jolie Tonks, disait l'aimer de tout son coeur. Mais Tonks n'était-elle pas tout le problème, dans le fond ? D'une certaine manière, tout du moins, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de faire battre son coeur de manière démesurée, comme il n'avait pas battu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Emily.

Au fond, il savait que le problème, ce n'était ni Tonks, ni même Emily. C'était lui et la stupide promesse qu'il s'était faîte, après qu'il ai vu mourir devant ses yeux celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie, celle de ne plus ouvrir son coeur à une autre, comme pour garder en mémoire les baisers de la brune, son regard pétillant et ses éclats de rire timides. Promesse qui s'était renforcée quand, un an plus tard, Lily et James étaient morts, ainsi que Peter, du moins, l'avait-il cru.

Avec lenteur, il releva la tête, découvrant un visage misérable, trop vieux pour son âge, et des prunelles dorées fatiguées entourées de petites rides qui se dessinaient insidieusement au fil du temps. Un sourire amer flottait sur ses lèvres, entre la mélancolie, le désespoir, la résignation, et l'envie, l'envie malgré tout de rester avec Tonks, de l'aimer sans mesure. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier Emily. Il ne voulait pas oublier qu'il l'avait aimée, elle aussi, plus que tout au monde.

Il se leva, tira un tiroir de son bureau rempli de papiers plus ou moins important, et tira un vieil album photo rouge, légèrement abimé dans les coins. Il tourna distraitement les pages, voyant défiler la vie des maraudeurs, sa vie un peu aussi, à travers les éclats de rire de James et Sirius, les sourires timides mais sincères de Peter, les doux regards de Lily, et... Emily. Vers la fin de l'album, il y avait tellement plus de photos d'elle, cette petite poufsoufle anonyme qu'il n'avait pu connaître que pendant sa sixième année. Son coeur rata un battement quand _la _photo, la dernière de l'album, apparut sous ses yeux. Comme il se souvenait d'avoir été réellement indigné que ses deux meilleurs amis l'aient espionné, le jour où il s'était enfin décidé à demander à Emily de l'épouser ! Pourtant, cette photo était sans aucuns doutes la plus belle photo du monde à ses yeux... Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été la dernière...

James les avait pris à travers la vitre du restaurant, au moment fatidique. Rémus venait de sortir la petite bague dorée de sa poche, et fixait avec un espoir et un amour immense la petite brune, qui une main fine sur sa bouche rose qui formait un parfait "o" de surprise, semblait rayonner de bonheur. Elle avait répondu oui dans un grand cri, s'était presque jetée sur lui et la bague, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Oh, comme il se souvenait de son cri perçant, de ses petites larmes de joie au coins de ses yeux bleus, de sa main tremblante quand il lui avait passé la bague au doigt ! Il avait l'impression, perdu dans le monde dépassé de la photo, de réentendre la musique douce du restaurant, et de respirer l'odeur de la rose qui trônait au milieu de la table, parfait symbole de leur amour.

Il trembla en revenant à la réalité, dans cette petite pièce qu'était sa chambre, au Square Grimmauld. La photo tomba par terre, soulevant un très léger nuage de poussière, que ses yeux de lycanthropes voyaient parfaitement. Il se pencha, dans l'intention de la ramasser, et vit alors une larme tomber sur la photo. Un instant, il resta étonné, stupéfait de cette larme qui mouillait le papier, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'avoir laissé couler. Et puis il porta une main à son visage, et se rendit compte que c'était lui, qui pleurait comme un imbécile... Mais pleurer lui faisait tellement de bien, soudain.

Il se rassit sur le lit, ferma les yeux, et laissa rouler les larmes sur ses joues, attrapant au passage celles qui glissaient jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son coeur battait fort et douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains serraient convulsivement la photo, mais il sentait partir derrière lui le sentiment du remord et de la culpabilité. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir doucement, trop occupé à soulager la peine qui ne le quittait pas depuis 18 ans.

- Rémus ?

Il ne ré-ouvrit pas les yeux, parce qu'il savait déjà que c'était elle. Cette douce voix timide mais décidée. La voix de Tonks.

- Rémus, tu pleures ?

Il aurait voulu rire, la rassurer et sécher ses larmes en l'embrassant. Au contraire, il sanglota de plus belle, se trouvant soudainement parfaitement ridicule. Il la sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui attraper le bras avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rémus ?

Il la regarda, et, prit par un instinct qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfréner, caressa doucement ses cheveux chatains si fades, si différent au rose qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu es plus belle, les cheveux roses. chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Je n'arrive pas à les transformer. avoua-t-elle, troublée par la tendresse de sa voix.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mourir d'amour pour un idiot comme moi au point de changer tout ce que tu es. dit-il avec sérieux. Tu était si enjouée, avant. Je m'en veux de savoir que tu es comme ça à cause de moi.

Parler était presque aussi soulageant que de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient toujours, cependant. Lentement, de sa longue main fine, elle en chassa une, puis le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était pourquoi il refusait d'être heureux, la rendant si malheureuse au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

Rémus prit une profonde inspiration. Lasse, il était lasse. Après une minute de silence complet, il lui montra la photo, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Tremblante, elle l'attrapa et la regarda avec attention. Aux larmes qui se formèrent au coins de ses yeux, il sut qu'elle avait comprit.

Alors il expliqua.

- Elle s'appelait Emily Brooks. Elle était à Poudlard, de la même année que moi, mais je ne la connaissais que de vue, jusqu'au jour où, les attaques des mangemorts se multipliant, le professeur Dumbledore à décider de faire des binômes mélangeant les maisons. Je me suis retrouvée avec elle en étude de Runes et en métamorphose, et elle m'a plus tout de suite. Elle avait une odeur délicieuse, un sourire adorable, des yeux fascinants. Je l'aimais profondément. Mais j'étais idiot, un peu comme maintenant, tu vois ? Et sans Sirius, jamais je n'aurais osé tenter ma chance avec elle. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé après m'avoir giflé pour avoir oser croire que le fait que je sois un loup-garou la dérangerait. A la sortie de Poudlard, nous avons prit un appartement ensemble. Quatre ans plus tard, pendant que Lily attaquait son sixième mois de grossesse, je me suis décidé à la demander en mariage. Cette photo, c'est James qui l'a prise, en nous espionnant.

Tonks pleurait, maintenant, autant que lui, sans doute. Il mit un bras autour de son épaule, comme pour la consoler, elle se blottit contre son torse.

- Tu as dit "étais" ? Murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée.

- Elle est morte une semaine après. Nous étions en mission pour l'ordre du Phoenix, on s'est fait prendre par surprise sur une mission qui devait être anodine.

- Oh mon dieu. Rémus je...

Tonks voulu s'écarter mais il la serra encore plus fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Nymphadora ?

- Ne pas comprendre quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement. Ils pleuraient encore, tous les deux, et il lui avouait pour la première fois ses sentiments. Elle lâcha la photo, et se cortorsionna pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il était sérieux, doux, aimant, tendre. Elle tremblait, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il s'approchait d'elle lentement, avec la ferme attention de l'embrasser, et pourtant, elle ferma les yeux, folle de bonheur quand les lèvres dont elle rêvait chaque nuit se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Elle sut à cet instant que, si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de Rémus, elle n'aurait plus eut le choix après un baiser pareil. Tendre mais fougueux.

- J'avais peur de mes sentiments pour toi, parce que j'avais peur d'oublier combien je l'avais aimé. dit-il simplement, en posant sa tête sur celle de Tonks.

- M'aimer n'aurait rien changé pourtant. Je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse, là-haut, de te savoir heureux.

Il rit légèrement, la surprenant agréablement.

- Je n'ose pas compter toutes les fois où elle a du me traiter de tous les noms pour avoir refusé tes avances, dans ce cas-là. Elle pouvait avoir un vocabulaire, très varié, quand elle voulait. Il faut dire qu'avec Sirius et Lily, elle était allée à bonne école. s'amusa-t-il.

Tonks rit à son tour et reprit la photo un instant, pour voir la petite brune. Elle regarda pendant un moment la scène d'amour sous ses yeux, puis embrassa à nouveau Rémus, passionnément, follement, amoureusement. Il la fit glisser sous lui, l'allongea sur le lit, puis, se releva sur les coudes.

- Tonks, Dora...

Elle avait les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, et les joues rouges. Il du se faire violence pour rester encore sérieux, le temps de poser sa question. Elle avait l'oeil interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

OoO

Et dire qu'elle était assise dans cette pièce depuis le début. Parfois, elle hurlait de rage de ne pouvoir intervenir pour le secouer une bonne fois pour toutes, ou, au contraire, le consoler comme avant. Elle se leva tranquillement, et jeta un coup d'oeil désintéressé au plafond, qui s'illumina d'une lumière blanche. Elle eut un sourire tendre, regarda une dernière fois le nouveau couple, le temps d'entendre le "oui" de Tonks, et leva les bras vers la lumière. Le décor autour d'elle s'effaça, et elle ferma les yeux, attendant de se retrouver là où elle aurait du être depuis si longtemps.

Un éclat de rire joyeux l'accueilli, et elle reconnu immédiatement ce rire malicieux. Ses prunelles océans se rouvrirent, et elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Sirius.

- Hey ma petite Mily, c'est qu'on désespérait de te voir arriver un jour ! s'exclama la voix amusée de James.

- Que veux-tu, Rémus est un crétin. J'avais beaucoup à faire. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Lily lui tenait la main. Jamais elle n'avait sembler aussi radieuse et pourtant, ses prunelles émeraudes reflétaient encore la tristesse d'une mère ayant-involontairement- abandonné son enfant. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, auquel Lily répondit immédiatement.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle cependant avec une curiosité dévorante.

-Rémus a demandé à Tonks de l'épouser, après avoir enfin compris que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Les informa-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius lui tapota gentiment la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Bof, tu sais bien que notre petit loup a toujours été long à la détente !

-On va fêter le mariage de Lupin avec les autres ? Demanda James.

-Les autres ? Répéta Emily, intriguée.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir ici, Mily. On n'arrive pas à se sentir seul, tu sais. Et puis, une fois par mois, on a le droit de voir une personne sur Terre. James et moi, on regarde Harry.

La voix de Lily faiblit. Emily lui pressa la main tendrement.

OoO

-Rémus ? Rémus, c'est Emily.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. La petite brune lui souriait gentiment une main fine posée sur sa joue ;

-Je suis mort ? demanda-t-il, angoissé, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

-Tonks est avec son père. L'informa-t-elle. Lily ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre, elle ne se sentait pas du bien… tu sais, à cause de Teddy.

-Tu m'en veux ? Chuchota-t-il, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au yeux océans qui le fixait avec tendresse.

-Rémus, tu es heureux, tu sais bien que c'est ce qui compte.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais. Insista-t-il, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Je sais Rémus.

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Il aimait Tonks, mais il avait tenu sa promesse : il ne l'avait pas oublié.


End file.
